This invention relates in general to an extractor bar assembly for use in a frozen stick-mounted confection forming machine and, more particularly, to an extractor bar assembly having a cam locking mechanism within a V-shaped trough of the extractor bar for removing frozen stick-mounted confection products from their respective forming molds.
In the manufacture of frozen stick-mounted confection products a liquid confection is introduced into a forming mold that is advanced through a chilled brine solution. As the mold is advanced through the brine solution and while the confection is still in a semi-solid state, a stick is inserted into the confection in the mold. By the time the mold completes its travel through the brine, a fully frozen assembly of confection is formed around the stick. The confection and stick assembly is removed from the forming mold by an extractor bar assembly which typically removes a plurality of side-by-side confection and stick assemblies, and suspends them by their sticks and advances the assemblies through the remainder of the confection forming machine.
The extraction is critical in that the entire frozen confection must be removed from the mold in a manner that avoids physical destruction of the attractive shape and appearance of the frozen confection product.
As the extractor bar approaches the end of the machine cycle, the frozen confection products must be simultaneously released from the extractor bar for subsequent packaging and shipping. Failure of the extractor bar to completely release a frozen stick-mounted confection product will result in its retention within the extractor bar and the corresponding loss of product.
A conventional extractor bar adapted for use in a frozen stick-mounted confection forming machine contains a plurality of blades mounted to the extractor bar by the engagement of a spring retainer. There are no provisions for permanent retention of the blades and springs to the bar, the assembly being dependent totally on spring tension.
When the extractor bar is lowered to extract a stick-mounted confection product from its mold, the stick is caused to pass through a slot in the extractor bar into engagement with one end of the blade. The stick being in contact with the blade causes the spring loaded blade to rotate away from the body of the extractor bar enough for the stick to become fixed between the blade edge and the body of the extractor bar. The frozen stick-mounted confection product is then extracted from its mold by substantially vertical movement of the extractor bar relative to the mold. The extractor bar advances the frozen stick-mounted confection through the remainder of the machine for subsequent treatment, i.e., dipping, coating, etc., and finally to a release station for removal of the finished confection product by a trip bar contacting the other end of the blade and rotating the blade sufficiently to release the stick from the blade edge and the back side of the extractor bar.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the conventional extractor bar. For example, since the blades and springs are not fastened to the extractor bar, during operation of the confection machine some loss of blades and springs may occur resulting in a corresponding loss of product. Further, after a period of continuous use of the extractor bars, the springs become weaker and the contact edge of the blades become dull and smooth. When this happens, the stick-mounted confection products can not be sufficiently locked within the extractor bar to extract the frozen stick-mounted confections from their molds, thereby resulting in an additional loss of product. Even with all the blades and springs in place on the extractor bar, there are a number of operative elements that contribute to corrosion of the blade and spring assembly. When this develops in the radial bearing surface of the blade mounting, the blade will not reset and thereby remain open and inoperative for extracting the frozen stick-mounted confection products. Alternatively, the blades may become so immobile as to prevent release of the frozen stick-mounted confection products thereby resulting in additional product loss.